1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to the transfer of files between computer systems not physically networked together.
2. Description of Related Art
When transferring files between computer systems, it is common to utilize an intermediary diskette. A diskette is loaded into a disk drive of one computer system, the file to be transferred is copied to that diskette, and then the diskette is transported physically to the computer system to which the transfer is to occur and placed in a disk drive of that system. The file is then copied from the diskette to the target computer system.
Computers which are networked together, may transfer files either directly, such as when using a file transfer protocol (FTP), or indirectly via the intermediary of a server. In some systems, all files are stored on a central server and all terminals have access to them, subject to the appropriate security clearance.
The Problems
The transfer of files using a diskette is slow and cumbersome. Transfers must occur twice, first from the source computer to the diskette and then from the diskette to the target computer. Diskettes are limited as to their capacity and often, a file must be broken up and stored on separate diskettes in order to be effectively transferred. The user interfaces utilized to activate a copy command are often not convenient making the transfer difficult. Selecting files, folders and containers from crowded iconic desk tops also creates difficulties. In the network environment, users are often less familiar with the invocation of network commands utilized to transfer files then they are with the operation of their own computer.
The present invention provides apparatus, systems, processes and computer program products which provide new techniques for transferring files between computers. In typical operation, the user will have a large, fixed computer and a relatively small, handheld flat screen computer, reader or other dedicated flat screen computing device. In typical operation, a user will have an active screen open on the large computer""s display. By placing the small flat screen device over the image of a file, the screens of the two computing devices are linked so that the small computer""s display xe2x80x9cbleeds throughxe2x80x9d and displays the portion of the large device display being covered on the small device display. This is constantly updated so that by moving the small handheld device over the surface of the large computer""s display, different portions of the screen can be displayed on the small computer""s display.
In addition to linking of screens, files can be transferred from the fixed device to the handheld device by selecting a transfer mode and by placing an indicator, such as crosshairs on an icon of a file from the fixed device. A copy command then causes the file from the fixed device to be transferred to the handheld device using a communications link, such as an infrared or radio link. The position of the handheld device relative to the fixed computing device is determined using an ultrasound, an infrared or a Polhemus-type six degrees of freedom locator.
In another mode, the state of an operating program together with all needed files can be transferred to the handheld device over the communications link and execution of the program can continue uninterrupted on the handheld device. Alternatively, the handheld device can be slaved to the fixed device and operated remotely.
The file transfer mechanisms of the invention are particularly useful because they implement an analogy to picking up a physical file and moving it to a different computer and putting it down. That is a natural kind of action that is comfortable to most users. It overcomes the problems of the prior art in ways that are convenient to a user.
The invention relates to computer apparatus for linking with a portable computer for the transfer of information, including a bus, a central processing unit connect to and controlling the bus, a wireless transceiver for sending information to and receiving information from the portable computer, and a position detector, connected to the bus, for determining the location and orientation of the portable computer with respect to the computer apparatus. The position detector may be a photocell or a Polhemus receiver. The wireless transceiver is an infrared transceiver. A video buffer provides information to a display. The video buffer provides display information to the wireless transceiver based on the location and orientation of the portable computer.
The invention relates to a portable computer for linking with a non-portable computer for the transfer of information, including a wireless transceiver for receiving information from the non-portable computer, and two video buffers, one of which provides information from the portable computer to a display, and the other of which provides information from the non-portable computer over the wireless transceiver two the display.
The invention also relates to a method of linking the display screens of a first and a second computer, to display the same information, by determining the position of the second computer relative to the first computer, and transferring display information from the first computer to the second computer for display on the display screen of the second computer when the position of the display information on the display screen of the first computer lies directly underneath a location on the display screen of the second computer.
The invention is also directed to a method of copying one or more files from a first computer to a second computer, by linking the screens of the first computer and the second computer over a wireless transceiver to display the same information, selecting the one or more files for copying, and transmitting the one or more files from the first computer to the second computer over the wireless transceiver.
The invention is also directed to a method of capturing a program running on a first computer to permit it to run on a second computer, by copying all open files from the first computer to the second computer, copying memory space from the first computer to the second computer, linking the screens of the first computer to the second computer, copying registers and program counters from the first computer to the second computer, and beginning executing the program on the second computer.
The invention is also directed to a method of slaving a first computer to a second computer, by redirecting keyboard input so that it is received from the second computer over a wireless communications link, redirecting mouse input so that it is received from the second computer over the wireless communications link, and redirecting display output from the second computer over the wireless communications link.
The invention is also directed to a method of copying one or more files from a portable computer to a fixed computer, by placing the fixed computer into a receive mode, sending a name of a file or directory to be used in storing the one or more files over a wireless link from the portable computer to the fixed computer, opening a file using the name in write mode, copying the contents of the one or more files from the portable computer to the fixed computer, and closing the file or directory.
The invention is also directed to a method of selecting files by linking the screens of the first computer and the second computer over a wireless transceiver to display the same information, and sending commands from the second computer to the first computer over a wireless link to emulate mouse commands originating at the first computer.
The invention is also directed to a method of freezing an image on a display screen of a computer, by linking the screens of a first computer and the second computer over a wireless transceiver to display the same information, determining the position of the second computer relative to the first computer, and transferring display information from the first computer to the second computer for display on the display screen of the second computer (1) when the position of the display information on the display screen of the first computer lies directly underneath a location on the display screen of the second computer and the distance separating the display screen of the first computer and the display screen of the second computer is less than a fixed amount, and (2) otherwise, freezing the information on the display screen of the second computer.
The invention is also directed to a system for linking with a portable computer for the transfer of information, including a network, and a plurality of fixed computers connected to the network, at least one of which has a wireless transceiver for sending information to and receiving information from a nearby portable computer.
The invention is also directed to computer program products for carrying out the techniques of the invention.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.